


Just A Quick Trip

by how_to_see_a_deer



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Just a snippet, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Pre-Movie, going on a trip, non-present original female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_to_see_a_deer/pseuds/how_to_see_a_deer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil was at the door with packed bags when Clint came home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Quick Trip

Phil was at the door with packed bags when Clint came home.  Clint would have panicked about Phil breaking up with him but he recognized his own luggage next to Phil’s, so instead of asking anything, he just raised an eyebrow.  Phil appeared a bit sheepish without really changing his expression, but Clint knew how to read Phil’s micro-expressions and the key here was the slight tilt to his smile. 

“What’s goin’ on?  You leavin’ me just when I got back from the wars?  Suppose it’s betta than some ‘dear John’ letter, but seriously, Phil, the mission was called after two weeks of livin’ on the streets and I just wanna sit right here, not move for days, and watch TV.”

“Remember how you wanted blackmail on me, back when we first met?  Come with me and meet my nephews.  It’s spring break for schools and I thought we could go distract them so Alex doesn’t have to take vacation days.”

“ _Phiiil_ ,” Clint whined, “that means I have to _move_.  And I never filled out the paperwork for leave.”

“I did it already.  You have about six months left, even after a week off." Phil looked a bit offended that Clint would think he'd overlook such a thing.  "And you’ll have to move just to the car.  Then we’ll get to relax and play tourist and stay in the cozy guestroom at Alex’s.  I’ll even take you to SeaWorld.”

“Does Alex even know about me?”  They’ve been dating for eight months at this point and Clint’s slowly been moving into Phil’s apartment over the past month.  Clint was still a bit surprised that he hadn’t ruined this – his intimacy issues were something that had hobbled his previous relationships. 

“Of course she does.  Why wouldn’t she?”  Phil honestly looked puzzled and Clint felt a wash of warmth burst into his life in his chest.  Alexandra was Phil’s beloved younger sister.  Clint didn’t even know about her until he answered Phil’s phone by accident right after they started dating.  The fact that Phil trusted him enough to spend a week with his family made him feel sappy.

“Promise me scrapbooks of young Coulsons.”  Clint crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the closed door.  “I demand embarrassing stories.”

“I doubt I could avoid that; she’s been waiting years to humiliate me.  Let’s go, then, Lola’s waiting.”  Phil picked up the duffle bags and gestured towards the door.

“Alright.”  Clint opened the door and was ready to go.  “Hey, wait, does this mean you’ve got my travel CDs already?”

Phil dropped the bags to push Clint out the door before throwing one at him.  “Would I ever travel without Ricky Martin and Britney Spears?”

“Don’t forget about – “

“Clint, I refuse to listen to the Backstreet Boys.  Don’t make me put your CDs in the trunk.”


End file.
